The present invention relates to the formation of semiconductor devices. More specifically, the invention relates to the etching of high aspect ratio features for semiconductor devices.
During semiconductor wafer processing, in 3D flash memory devices, multiple cells are stacked up together in chain format to save space and increase packing density.